Viva-TV on IBC sa bagong TV ratings
June 25, 2012 Manila, Philippines - From ABS-CBN's Kapamilya network and GMA's Kapuso network are branding, preparing a war chest to reposition IBC-13 known as the Kapinoy network won as the Best TV station in the 2011 Anak TV Seal Awards and 2012 Catholic Mass Media Awards is now a strong third in the broadcasting industry as Viva-TV. The networks bid to compete with the two major leaders in the ratings game, GMA Network and ABS-CBN. Diliman-based TV station Channel 13 adding blocktime programs mostly on entertainment, the group of chairman and CEO Vic Del Rosario is on a wait-and-see mode as the government’s privatization is concerned. According to chairman and CEO Vic Del Rosario would raise for the network P1 billion through a combination of borrowings and equity infusion. Rosario said the shareholders would like to take advantage of the network's momentum, having gained more following for its home grown programs and Viva Tagalog movies and petition for rehabilitation before the Quezon City Regional Trial Court Branch 93 in program operations, engineering and maintenance functions with responsible for management, administrative and financial services for the employees it is finaly privatized with its claim as the third wheel in local TV landscape. IBC-13 as the country's third-biggest network for the Kapinoy network more than tripled its audience share, according to Rosario. He said the company needed the new capital to upgrade its facilities, adopting a new broadcast technology to upgrade the capacity, reception, equipment, signal and provincial operations with among its priorities is the broadcasting transmission facilities to strengthen itssignal to a level comparable to that of ABS-CBN 2 and GMA-7, according to chairman Eric Canoy. IBC's new transmitter through the operation of its 60kw transmitter sitting in a 500-ft tower in the Coca Cola plant, Roosevelt Avenue, San Fancisco Del Monte, Quezon City with international channel IBC Global and Viva-TV Global, has been available in Europe, Middle East, Canada, North Africa, Japan, Asia, Guam, Singapore, Hong Kong, Europe, Australia and the United States on Dish Network tied up with Pilipinas Global Network, Ltd. He claimed that IBC-13 recently became more aggressive shown improvement in reach and reception in the installing more transmitters and the installation of the new Board of Directors with Fundador Soriano, Vic Felipe, Ronnie Ricketts and Lauro Vizconde as acquisition of video and audio equipment with cameras, VTRs and monitors. Viewers complained that IBC-13's signal was inferior compared to the two major players listed as IBC Board of Directors by the current administration, to privatize IBC affirmed by the Supreme Court. It made us the most financially stable among all the government-owned networks (like RPN 9 and PTV 4). With the primetime block, Channel 13 is now earning a monthly revenue for an average of Php73 thousand per hour and supplements its monthly income of Php12 million with its earnings from Viva and other block timers, as well as with RPN 9's rental of the facilities. Its daytime block, meanwhile, is offered at Php25-50 thousand per hour. Made a disclosure at the press conference that the Viva group had ventured into the television broadcasting business with a deal to the 85-percent stake in Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp., which owner and operator of IBC Channel 13 is now a strong number 3 dominated by GMA Network Inc. and ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corp., received P500 million in fresh money to finance network upgrading, acquisition of new programs and payment of debts, a ranking official said sequestered by the Philippine Commission on Good Government (PCGG), are now running the network improvement of the airconditioning system at the Technical Operations Center and Transmitter Building in Coca Cola plant, Quezon City with the installation of new units IBCEU president Joseph Yee said payables to current employees already amounted to P200 million. The money, Mercado said, the privatization is Field Video Remote (FVR) Vans -- two Electronic Field Production and Electronic News Gathering would be used to buy Satellite News Vehicle OB vans with microwave sets and video and audio equipment which would help improve the station's news coverage. IBC-13 posted last 2011 a net income before tax of Php55.92 Million. Satellite transmission to digital video compression making it possible for SNG transmission during the live news and special events coverages as IBCEU and the I'BC Supervisors and Directors Union' staged a noontime picket just outside the Broadcast City premises in Quezon City. Installation of the local area network with new beta IBC-13 corporate and entertainment revamped website a totally different design and new functionalities compared to our old site (networking of offices and webpages just newly designed website to changing the current flash elements new look of screenshot for IBC.com.ph). Be sure to check out the IBC live video streaming, Radyo Budyong and iDMZ Live Stream with new iDMZ website at 89DMZ.com, Careers Section, Profiles, Contact Us, Program Schedule, Featured Shows, Station List, and of course the latest announcements with new news portal at NewsTeam13.ph promising a richer online experience for followers. IBC-13 has provincial 30 stations from TV-13 Mega Manila, TV-13 Baguio, TV-12 Laoag, TV-5 Tuguegarao, TV-13 Puerto Princesa, TV-13 Naga, TV-13 Daet, Camarines Norte, TV-13 Santiago, Isabela, TV-13 Legaspi, TV-2 Sorsogon, TV-12 Iloilo, TV-2 Roxas, TV-12 Bacolod, TV-13 Cebu, TV-12 Tacloban, TV-2 Dumaguete, TV-7 Basey, Samar, TV-13 Zamboanga, TV-9 Dipolog, TV-13 Davao, TV-12 Ozamis, TV-13 General Santos, TV-5 Butuan, TV-2 Cotabato, TV-10 Tandag, TV-12 Pagadian and TV-10 Cagayan De Oro and more than 100 cable TV affiliates countrywide including SkyCable, Cignal and Dream TV, and the radio stations like iDMZ in Mega Manila, DYBQ in Iloilo, DYJJ in Roxas and DYRG in Kalibo, Alkan. In any case of privatization, it's pretty much always been ABS-CBN and GMA making much of more money, with everybody else setting for also-ran position would improve the network's ratings and throughout the Philippine and the Southeast Asian region. Also, new cable channels Danze TV and the newest UHF news channel in the Philippine called IBC News Network or INN. New treats beef up for more award-winning and top-rating Viva-TV shows on IBC-13 presented to the entertainment media during the party were Dear Heart, Esperanza, The Jon Santos Show, Petra's Panniest, Showbiz Star, Petrang Kabayo, SM Little Stars, Pinokyo's Time, WOW!, and the game shows are The Weakest Link and Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, thanks to the new mascots Mr. Kapinoy, Ms. TV, RadioGirl, NewspaperBoy, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ Viva-TV makes in the local scene this month with Viva's local production and the new franchised from tvN in Korea. This Sundays at 8 p.m. reality program inspired by tvN's K-POP Star Hunt for the Filipino teens shine always exciting to meet young Filipinos who get their talents noticed and appreciated abroad who auditioned as these teens faced talented finalists from other Asian countries including Hong Kong, Singapore, Taiwan, and Thailand. This show can be most revealing, judge Louie Ocampo point out – which makes a teens that is expected with local viewers because it is a launching pad for new K-Pop and P-Pop stars hopes to be Viva Artist Agency's vehicle to discover new stars. The nationwide auditions began last June 15, 2012 at the SM City North EDSA in Ortigas Center, Mandaluyong City. Auditions will also be held in SM Davao last June 25, 2012, and in SM Cebu last June 29, 2012. looking for showbiz hopefuls aged 13-to18-years-old, with good looks and exceptional talent and charm. The prize is a talent management contract with Viva Artist Agency. Rommel Lubguban, which return to senior broadcast producer for Viva for write, edit, supervise video graphics promos for The Weakest Link, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, NBA local broadcast, PBA local basketball league and many more. Started with Winx Club, sprinkle on the fairy dust with the magical return of the enchanting Winx Club. Back at the fanciful Alfea school for fairies, the Wizards of the Black Circle try to abduct Bloom. After a change of heart upon finding out that Bloom is not who they thought she was, the wizards leave Alfea threatening to capture the last fairy on Earth. Can the Winx manage to protect the chosen one? Find out in the all-new season of the Winx Club airs on Monday to Friday at 5:15 p.m., against with Precious Hearts Romances: Hiyas (Ch. 2) and It Started with A Kiss (Ch. 7). Youtube sensation Ashley Rivera, who is more popularly known for her funny girl character Petra Mahalimuyak called Petra's Panniest (Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays at 8 p.m.), a 30-minute program showcasing the funniest scenes from Viva movies and videos from the internet Premieres on July 2, there’s Estudyante Blues, a series about three different brothers portrayed by Richard Gutierrez, IC Mendoza and Onemig Bondoc. Tonight, Estuyante Blues makes its first airing. The cast also includes Andi Eigenmann, Raymond Gutierrez and Princess Velasco. Showtime is 10 p.m. The new original sitcom called Dalawang Busoy, on Thursday nights topbilled by the Robin Padilla and Phillip Salvador, and the new reality-dating game Sabi Mo Nanay on Friday nights is something new but familiar starring the Filipino actor AJ Muhlach. On Sundays 12:30 p.m. join the country's ultimate kiddie talent search on TV is SM Little Stars with host the Britain's Got Talent alum Charlie Green competition is open to kids ages 4-7 years old with star potential in SM Supermall for the kid audition for the artist management contract with Viva Artist Agency. Jon Santos host The Jon Santos Show, which airs on Saturdays at 11:30 p.m., a one-hour talk show featuring Jon’s gallery of characters including Sherap Espada, Armeeda Siguion Macareyna, and Meeryam Santiago. On Tuesday nights, Vice Ganda is "unkabogable", as keeps house in Petrang Kabayo, directed by Wenn V. Deramas. The house into a horse while his Erickson (Aga Muhlach) is at work. In the cast also are Ella Cruz, Candy Pangilinan, Sam Pinto and DJ Durano, and the newest variety show I Am Sarah on Sundays, at 8:30 p.m. with popstar princess Sarah Geronimo. Their successful kids of foreign cartoons for the young girls like Winx Club (Monday-Friday, 5:15 p.m.), Pop Pixie (Saturdays, 7 a.m.), Magic Wonderland (Saturdays, 7:30 a.m.), Polly Pocket (Saturdays, 8 a.m.), (Saturdays, 9:30 a.m.) and Barbie (Sundays, 10:30 a.m.). The phenomenal game show based on the British is back: The Weakest Link now with new host Richard Yap, now airs on weeknights at 8:30 p.m., contestants win up to P1 million in every episode and another prize of P50,000 is at stake for lucky televiewers who can join the fun by texting WL to number 2366. New season of Who Wants to be a Millionaire? which starts telecasting on IBC-13, now airs on Saturday and Sunday at 9 p.m. Hosted by Drew Arellano, at stake in the show is P2 million and P50,000 for home viewer who will join the mini-WW2BAM game via number 2967 for Globe and Touch Mobile users. New three anime shows dubbed in Filipino shown on IBC-13 will introduced: Crayon Shin Chan (Saturdays, 9 to 9:30 a.m.) is a boy who is full of mischief. He's Bart Simpson, Dennis the Menace and Freddy Kruger rolled up into one, Cyborg Kurochan (Saturdays, 9:30 a.m.) is a supercat who is dedicated to saving the world from evil and Kirarin (Saturdays, 10 a.m.) is a the magical-girl genre as the 14-year-old beauty girl. With the help of Viva Entertainment, IBC-13 comes up with new and exciting programming. They also feature daytime asianovela Fondant Garden at 1:30 p.m., Dream High (Season 2) at 2 p.m., and Queen and I at 2:30 p.m. while on primetime with first-ever teleserye Esperanza at 9 p.m., the soap opera starring Cristine Reyes in the lead role along with Cesar Montano and Richard Yap followed by another fanta-serye Pinokyo's Time at 9:30 p.m., starring child star Izzy Canillo and Judy Ann Santos plus primetime Korean dramas also see in the telecast of Can You Hear My Heart at 11 p.m. from Monday to Friday. In the meantime, while their Viva-TV more entertainment shows on IBC-13, sports events including the PBA Games, foreign cartoons and Korean asianovelas on primetime will beef up Viva-TV schedule on IBC-13 lineup. This is something new, especially since Filipino viewers are so used to watching asianovelas in Taiwan and Korean, he said. So, when the company into film distribution (Viva Films), television production (Viva Television), recording (Viva Records), talent management (Viva Artist Agency), video (Viva Video), video rental and retail (Video City), events and concerts (Viva Concerts and Events) and sports division (Viva Sports). The stars of Viva-TV shows on IBC-13 who helped pick out the raffle winners were: Anja Aguilar (Dear Heart), Jon Santos (The Jon Santos Show), Ashley Rivera (Petra's Panniest), Charlie Green (SM Little Stars), James Yap (PBA), Vice Ganda (Petrang Kabayo), Aga Muhlach (Petrang Kabayo), Vhong Navarro (WOW!), Izzy Canillo (Pinokyo's Time), Judy Ann Santos (Pinokyo's Time), Richard Yap (The Weakest Link) and Christopher de Leon (Who Wants to be a Millionaire?) being shown on Viva-TV's prime programs on IBC like PBA Games and Viva Box Office, as well as its news programs Express Balita and Ronda Trese. With this development on Viva-TV, the newest entertainment network on IBC-13 as the Kapinoy network we hope that local TV scene is enlivened beyond a two-network world. After all, TV5 are the number one network with their own programming. Just the network has a consistent 30 or 45 percent of ratings, can now a strong No. 3 to GMA 7 and ABS-CBN in their ratings. 'New sound and new voices on iDMZ' The world's dance music zone is back as iDMZ 891 on the dance FM radio band on IBC-13 relaunched last August 28, 2011 with a new sound, a new face and new DJ voices in the mass-based market with the name of DZMZ 89.1 for the #1 internet danze mix radio as a major player. After producing more quality shows for IBC-13, they are now starting to penetrate the FM scene nationwide has had around 21,000 listeners from all over the world as well as Facebook (also a group fan page) and Twitter with more than 5,000 active members. The station's new mix is good for iDMZ 891 is inspired by 89 DMZ to say Sayaw Pinoy! plays only dance music and remixed music but also K-Pop music and novelty hits with your favorite artists, events, on-air, interactivities, promos, premiere night tickets and so much more definition of mainstream radio via audio-video streaming as well as on the internet is unique and they have the coolest DJ's﻿ on Earth for the listeners from DJ mixes. iDMZ 891's non-stop new wave music all-day in 24-hours every Sunday with Wave 24 (6 a.m.-6 a.m. the following day), a 24-hours of new wave songs with The Unbeatable (6-10 a.m.), Kaye (10 a.m.-2 p.m.), The Mighty Dash (2-6 p.m.) and DJ Skratchmark (6-10 p.m.). Every Monday, be in love with your favorite down mix tempo music typically a song for 24-hours from R&B to love remixes with Slowjam (6 a.m.-6 a.m. the following day), with host iDMZ DJs. The Friday show called Be Heard! (Fridays, 10 a.m.-12 noon and 7-10 p.m., Manila Time), a flagship program that promotes both professional and non-professional, Filipino and foreign DJs from all over the world, it has been the station's most sought-after and highly-rated program with Blare (9 a.m.-12 noon) and Nicole (7-10 p.m.). Alternative rock music's higher registers continues to earplugs every Saturday morning is Rockin' Manila (6-9 a.m. with Pinoy rock at 6-9 p.m., Manila Time), joined The Executioner and The Force as the rock music in town. From Saturday Night Dance into Saturday Clubbing (9 a.m.-12 noon and 9 p.m.-12 midnight, Manila Time), a 3-hours of non-stop party clubbing music with your favorite in-house and club DJs with The Sting and The Destroyer. The 80s hit popular disco at its best every Saturday afternoons with Back to the 80s (12 noon-2 p.m. and 12 midnight-2 a.m.) is the latest additions to iDMZ with your Marc the Spark and ZJ Ziggy (also a round o' clock special last July 1, 2012 and a new program). Start your Peewee in the Morning habit every Tuesday-Friday (6-9 a.m.), your favorite hottest and freshest news with your favorite slowjam mix on Tuesdays and dance music on Wednesday to Friday. Anchored by radio broadcaster Peewee with George and Jada. Your favorite uninterruptible Megamix (everyday, every hour), absolutely commercial free. Disco-mixing in the different kind of entertainment shouldn't miss include Mobile Circuit (at 3 p.m.) hosted by DJ Ouch which both airs every Tuesday to Friday at 3 to 6 p.m. Other programs listeners shouldn't miss the Original Pilipino Music include OPM in-a-Raw (Everyday, every hour experiences along with the favorite OPM songs. The Korean pop music on radio every Saturdays lets K-Pop N' Go! (4-6 p.m., Manila Time), the newest K-pop radio program to bring your pure non-stop entertainment, K-Pop-style, with your host DJ Alfie. Every Saturday nights is dance music complemented by Sayaw 10 (6-7 p.m.), a top 10 countdown of dance music songs tabulated by international artist with your Georgina. Plus, we will be giving away iDMZ car sticker and souvenir shirt for all featured DJs. Listen to your danze music zone, check out the latest events and prizes might be given away by their sponsors with available through 24/7 streaming via official website of 89DMZ.com. 'Here are iDMZ's line up:' Sunday *6 AM - Wave 24 - The Unbeatable (Andy Santillan) *10 AM - Wave 24 - Kaye (Kaye Tan) *2 PM - Wave 24 - The Mighty Dash *6 PM - Wave 24 - DJ Skratchmark *10 PM - Wave 24 Monday *6 AM - Slowjam - Peewee (Peewee Wenceslao) *9 AM - Slowjam - Raya (Raya Mananquil) *12 NN - Slowjam - Blare (Bernadette Camalig) *3 PM - Slowjam - DJ Ouch (Lopie Guzman) *6 PM - Georgina (Georgina Wilson) *7 PM - Slowjam - Nicole (Nicole Andersson) *10 PM - Slowjam - DJ Alfie (Alfie Manuel) *12 MN - Slowjam Tuesday-Thursday *6 AM - Peewee in the Morning - Peewee (Peewee Wenceslao) *9 AM - Be Heard! - Raya (Raya Mananquil) *12 NN - Ready Set Sayaw! - Blare (Bernadette Camalig) *3 PM - Mobile Circuit - DJ Ouch (Lopie Guzman) *6 PM - Sayaw 10 - Georgina (Georgina Wilson) *7 PM - Be Heard! - Nicole (Nicole Andersson) *10 PM - Sayawoke - DJ Alfie (Alfie Manuel) *12 MN - Megamix Saturday *6 AM - Rockin' Manila - The Force (Neil Centeno) *9 AM - Saturday Clubbing - Rommel 'The Destroyer' Dayan and The Sting (Terence Khan) *12 NN - Back to the 80s - Marc the Spark and ZJ Ziggy *2 PM - K-Pop N Go - Georgina (Georgina Wilson) *6 PM - Rockin' Manila - The Force (Neil Centeno) *9 PM - Saturday Clubbing - DJ Marlon and The Sting (Terence Khan) *12 MN - Back to the 80s - Marc the Spark and ZJ Ziggy *2 AM - Megamix